banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fence
The fence is the thread that binds the underworld together. He is the buyer and seller of illegal goods, the middle man for contract thieves, and the heart and soul of the black market. Many of the world’s most powerful thieves guilds started out as just a fence and his contacts. Some fences keep their identities a secret, letting underlings handle the day-to-day activities as the fence himself hides in the shadows. Some are actually merchants, selling stolen merchandise at prices the more honest merchants could never match. Some are even nobles, using underworld connections to sabotage their rivals and keep their coffers full. Whoever they may be, the truth is always the same: If a fence can’t find it for you, it cannot be found. Abilities Businessman A fence gains a +1 morale bonus to Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks at 3rd level. This bonus increases by 1 at 6th level, and again every 3 levels thereafter, to a total of +6 at 18th level. This replaces trapsense. Organization At 3rd level, the fence’s network of contacts, connections, and informants gives him an organization in a community. A fence always succeeds at checks to sell stolen goods (via his black market connections rogue talent) when in a community where he has an organization, and he gains 1d6 (minimum: the fence’s Charisma modifier) 1st level rogues to serve as underlings in that community. Underlings are neither hirelings, nor henchmen, nor followers, but are instead professional thieves who buy and sell goods through the fence’s organization. While these NPCs may be customized by the GM, assume they have 1 archetype and a +10 modifier in one skill (1 rank + class training + 3 from their attribute modifier + 3 from the Skill Focus feat). For every underling a fence has, he gains 15 gold a week as his cut of his organization’s business. This cut is either delivered directly to the fence, or stored in a secure location for him to retrieve later if such a delivery would be impossible. A fence may ask a favor of each of his underlings once per week. A favor may be used to give the fence a +2 bonus on checks to gather information, Knowledge (local) checks, or Diplomacy checks made to use the fence’s black market connections. The fence may ask favors from multiple underlings for the same check. These bonuses stack. The fence may also hire his underlings to do specific jobs for him, such as follow a suspect, break into a building, cause a distraction, forge a document, or anything else relating to the underling’s skills or archetypal abilities. Hiring an underling for a job usually costs 10 gp, with extended jobs costing 25 gp per week, or 100 gp per month. An underling will usually only accompany the fence on an adventure (thus becoming a temporary henchmen) if his safety can be assured, and may demand more payment for dangerous work. If an underling is caught or injured on a job for the fence, the fence is expected to pay the underling’s fines and bills, or the fence might find his other underlings reluctant to take on similar jobs. If an underling is incarcerated, killed, or on adventure, the fence does not gain that underling’s gold per week. Replacing underlings must be done through adventuring, gaining levels, or making new contacts. At 7th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, a fence gains 1d6 (minimum: the fence’s Charisma modifier) new underlings, that may be added to an existing organization or used to form a new organization in a new community. Alternately, the fence may instead increase the level of 1d6 underlings (minimum: the fence’s Charisma modifier) by 2. Higher level underlings bring the fence 15 gp per level per week. Asking a favor of a higher level underling grants a bonus equal to the underling’s level for the check in question. When hiring a higher-level underling to do a specific job, multiply the cost by the underling’s level. For the purposes of this ability, a community is any settlement consisting of 100 or more individuals. The community may be larger than this minimum. Outlying farms, fields, and houses are not considered part of a community. This replaces Always Ready and Counter-Flank.